


Blessures de guerre

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Obscurité & Lumière [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imported, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-13
Updated: 2002-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Quand Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey essaye d'aider un ami féminin à se remette d'une expérience douloureuse, il obtient considérablement plus que ce qu’il attendait.





	Blessures de guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321951) by R J Anderson. 



> Disclaimer d'origine  
> La distribution de cette histoire est pour utilisation personnelle seulement. Toute autre forme de distribution est interdite sans le consentement de l'auteur.
> 
> Résumé : Quand Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey essaye d'aider un ami féminin à se remette d'une expérience douloureuse, il obtient considérablement plus que ce qu'il attendait .
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Cela devrait être la bonne époque, pensa-t-il. La Bataille de Poudlard avait fini il y a deux semaines et elle était sortie de l'hôpital depuis bien quelques jours maintenant. Bien sûr, les docteurs lui avaient dit de ne pas trop en faire pour un peu de temps encore, mais il n'y voyait aucune objection; il n'avait aucune intention de lui enlever ses forces, juste de la faire sortir un peu. Elle en avait besoin, qu'elle le sache ou non. Et si elle se sentait un peu vacillante elle pourrait juste s'appuyer sur son bras et au diable ce que l'on pourrait en penser.

Il toqua, deux chics tapes de ses articulations sur la porte de son appartement.

"Juste une minute, s'il vous plaît," appela sa voix de l'intérieur, sonnant un peu irritée – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait pas été elle-même, ces derniers quelques jours, pas du tout.

Il attendit, changeant son poids nerveusement du pied en bois mal dégrossi, qui frottait, sur son bon pied, qui faisait mal. Le silence s'allongea et il rétrécit ses yeux; sa vision magique changea et la porte cessa d'être une barrière à sa vue. Il pouvait la voir maintenant, se dépêchant dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, redressant des coussins et ramassant des magazines éparpillés. Enfin elle se redressa, donna à la ceinture de sa robe de chambre une saccade irritée et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait perdu quelques livres, remarqua-t-il; son visage était plus ovale que rond maintenant, ses courbes un peu moins amples. Dommage, cela, mais après ce que le sort de Tort-boyau lui avait fait, ce n'était aucunement une surprise. Désagréable, celui-là. En ses jours plus jeunes, il avait vu un de ses camarades Aurors frappé par Intorqueo et l'homme était mort en hurlant.

La femme aux courts cheveux bruns qu'il regardait serait morte aussi, s'il n'avait pas été capable de voir ses blessures internes de son œil magique et d'arranger le pire des dégâts. Il l'avait portée à travers le champ de bataille, à travers le sang et le feu, pour l'amener aux medics avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Un peu trahissant, cela; il y avait eu une abondance d'autres aussi atteints, et même pire. Mais elle s'était fait blesser en sauvant la vie de sa nièce, alors personne ne mettrait en doute ses motifs pour désirer sauver sa vie en retour.

"C'est bon, j'arrive," dit-elle , avec une gaîté qui ressemblait plus a son ancienne personnalité, mais semblait forcée et il la vit se diriger vers lui. Il tourna d'un coup sec de son œil, rétablissant sa vision normale, comme elle ouvrit la porte et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Alastor!"

Elle était seulement âgée de six ans de plus que Maud, la nièce qui était comme une fille pour lui; et comme Maud, elle pourrait avoir facilement été sa petite-fille. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intemporel chez Imogen et il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à elle de cette façon auparavant.

Il était temps qu'il commence, alors.

"Salut, gamine," dit-il, lui donnant un sourire tordu.

Ses sourcils montèrent en flèche et elle se tourna pour regarder derrière elle. "Désolé ?" dit-elle, affectant une curiosité innocente. "Y a-t-il un enfant ici ?"

Il libéra un souffle exaspéré par son nez, ou ce qui en restait. "Imogen-"

"Oh, donc c'est moi tu veux voir." Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. "Comme c'est agréable. Entre donc. À moins que tu ne penses que cela ne puisse causer un scandale que d'être vu dans la société d'une femme en déshabillé..."

Alors ça avait déjà commencé. Il rencontra son regard fixe, taquin, malicieux sans cligner. "À mon âge et avec ce visage ? C'est peu probable. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour m'asseoir sur ton sofa, Imogen. Je vais au Chemin de Traverse. Et j'ai pensé venir voir si tu voulais m'accompagner."

Son sourire vacilla. "Au Chemin de Traverse ? À quoi bon ?"

Il avait su que cela pourrait ne pas être facile de la persuader. Sortir en public en ce moment serait la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait et elle ne le ferait jamais pour elle-même. Mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant – c'était autre chose. Imogen était loyale à en mourir : elle ferait tout pour aider un ami. Particulièrement si elle pensait que sa société pourrait ne pas être juste bien accueillie, mais en réalité nécessaire...

Il donna une tape à son pied en bois mal taillé. "Je dois trouver un nouveau de ceux-ci," dit-il brusquement. "Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un autre avis - et d'une épaule."

Un léger pourpre colora les joues d'Imogen et il sut qu'il avait gagné. C'était pour elle que son vieux pied avait été endommagé au-delà de toute réparation possible, elle devait donc nécessairement se sentir obligée envers lui. Mais il y aurait d'autres pensées dans son esprit aussi : le savoir qu'en l'absence de sa nièce Alastor Maugrey n'avait personne d'autre, métaphoriquement ou littéralement, sur qui s'appuyer; la surprise que le vieux et dur Fol Oeil montre quelque vulnérabilité; et sans aucun doute un peu de curiosité morbide aussi - après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on allait acheter un pied en bois.

"Oh, bien sûr," dit-elle , un peu trop rapidement et recula de l'embrasure de la porte. "Bien, alors, pourquoi tu n'entres pas t'asseoir une minute, pendant que je me dépêche de m'habiller ?"

"D'accord." Il passa en boitant devant elle, entrant dans l'appartement. "Mais pas de chichis, attention. Je ne t'emmène pas pour t'offrir en spectacle."

Elle lui fit un regard rusé, oblique. "Oh, non," dit-elle. "N'ai pas peur. Mais il arrive que je n'ai aucun plan de t'offrir un spectacle, non plus, alors..." Elle s'étira sur la pointe des pieds, chuchota dans son oreille, "Pas de coup d'œil à la dérobée."

Pendant un instant il fut tenté de sortir son œil magique et le lui remettre, mais il se retint; même le sens de l'humour d'Imogen, soupçonnait-il, n'était pas si solide. "Dépêche toi, femme," gronda-t-il.

Elle émit un guttural rire étouffé et glissa vers le bout du couloir.

* * *

Le signe fatigué et effacé à l'extérieur du magasin disait T.U. MARCH, Sorcière-Ebeniste. L'espace à l'intérieur était étroit et vaguement éclairé, avec seulement une fenêtre à plusieurs glaces donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. "Je ne savais même pas que cet endroit existait," dit Imogen, levant ses sourcils à l'assortiment au petit bonheur, assez poussiéreux de chaises, de tables, d'armoires et d'autres meubles qui s'étalait devant eux. "En en parlant, il ne semble pas peu d'autres personnes ne le connaissent, non plus."

"Ce n'est pas une histoire de présentation," dit brusquement Maugrey. "Mais de qualité."

Imogen lui donna un regard oblique, avec juste une allusion de mauvais sourire. "Un principe de vie." Elle se pencha et brossa une couche mince de poussière de la plus proche table, puis tira sa baguette magique de sa manche et dit, "Lumos". La lumière éclata de la baguette, éclairant la surface de la table et Alastor eut un sourire tordu lorsque la bouche d'Imogen s'ouvrit de surprise.

Dans le demi-jour, cela avait ressemblé à un meuble très ordinaire. Maintenant, cependant, ils pouvaient voir les courbes élégantes de ses jambes et le modèle exquis de la marqueterie sur le haut, avec les remplages pâles de vignes feuillues autour du bord de la table et une grappe de raisins à chaque coin. "Il est - beau," dit Imogen d'une voix étouffée.

"C'est un joli morceau," Maugrey acquiesça équitablement, "mais j'ai vu Ursula faire mieux." Il se pencha un peu et regarda la table en louchant. "Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. C'est le travail de son fils." Il émit un reniflement d'approbation réticente. "Le garçon s'est amélioré. Mais-" il se redressa et prit Imogen par le bras (un bras sympathique, doux, agréablement rond et il se maudit mentalement de l'avoir remarqué) - "nous ne sommes pas ici pour acheter des meubles. Ursula doit travailler dans l'arrière boutique, sans doute, alors nous ferions aussi bien d'aller la chercher."

L'atelier était caché derrière une couche épaisse de draperies et un Charme Silencieux, mais l'odeur de sciure de bois et de cirage le trahissait. Poussant les rideaux de côté, Maugrey entra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce, Imogen suivant avec un silence peu habituel dans son sillage, et beugla, "Ursula!" '

"Je suis occupée," vint une voix irritée, et sonnant fêlée d'un coin, accompagné par le frottement rythmique d'une lame sur le bois. "Revenez plus tard."

Imogen lui fit un regard résigné et se tourna pour partir, mais Alastor secoua sa tête grisonnante. "Elle est toujours comme cela," dit-il et il éleva sa voix de nouveau. "Tu refuses à un vieil estropié son appui, Ursula ? Je pensais mieux que cela de toi."

Le son de la râpe s'arrêta brusquement et une tête sortit de derrière une commode a moitié finie. Avec ses cheveux blancs sauvages, un visage comme une pomme fanée et sa bouche tordue dans une expression d'amusement mélangé de dédain, Ursula March n'avait pas changé un brin depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. "Oh, c'est toi," renifla-t-elle. "J'aurais dû le savoir. Ça va, garde ta jambe accrochée. J'arrive dans une minute." Elle disparut de nouveau et un nuage frais de sciure de bois emplit l'air.

Le visage d'Imogen prit sur une expression particulière et Maugrey était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand elle éternua violemment, puis jura amèrement en tenant son estomac encore fragile. À la hâte il Appela un couple de chaises de l'autre côté de la pièce et la fit s'asseoir, puis jeta un Charme de Filtrage sur elle pour la protéger de la poussière.

Vieil imbécile, se dit-il furieusement. J'aurais dû y penser. Ne pas l'amener ici en premier lieu, il y aurait eu un autre moyen - mais alors Imogen lui donna un sourire reconnaissant et la voix récriminatrice dans sa tête se tut. Il s'abaissa dans la chaise en face d'elle, allongea ses pieds douloureux et ensemble ils attendirent qu'Ursula finisse son travail.

Fidèle à sa parole, la sorcière-ébeniste n'en eut pas pour longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se dirigea vers eux, brossant ses mains sur son tablier et dit, "Bien. J'en ai trois que tu peux voir; décide lequel tu préfères et je l'ajusterai. Qu'as tu fait du vieux, de toute façon ? C'était du bon travail, c'en était; ça aurait dû durer des années."

"L'ai brûlé," grogna Maugrey, "en combattant Voldemort."

"Hmph. Jamais pensé à mettre un Charme Ignifuge dessus, je suppose. Bien, juste comme un homme - aucun bon sens." Ses yeux judicieux donnèrent un petit coup à Imogen et les sourcils blancs velus sautèrent en l'air. "Ce n'est sûrement pas la petite Maudie ? Elle était une petite chose pâle et maigrelette - ne peut pas avoir changé autant en dix ans, sûrement."

"Oh, elle n'a pas changé, croyez moi," dit Imogen, avec quelque chose de son ancienne gaîté. "Je suis juste une amie, j'aide Alastor pendant que Maud est en lune de miel. Imogen Crump." Et elle tendit sa main.

"Lune de miel," dit Ursule avec un reniflement. "Elle est trop jeune pour ce non-sens. Et vous êtes trop jeune, miss, pour appeler un vieux chien comme Maugrey de son prénom. Faites les yeux doux à quelqu'un votre âge." Ignorant à la fois la main offerte et la position soudaine, dangereuse de la mâchoire d'Imogen, elle fit un geste sans façon de sa baguette ; trois pieux complexement taillés s'envolèrent d'une planche et vinrent cliqueter sur le plancher à leurs pieds. "Là", dit-elle. "Choisissez. Juste ne prenez pas une éternité. J'ai du travail à faire." Elle repartit d'un pas lourd.

"Ce n'est pas une histoire de présentation," dit Imogen d'un voix acide, "est une litote. Où sur la terre as-tu déterré cette folle ?"

Alastor se pencha et ramassa les trois pièces de bois, les pesant dans ses mains. "Ce n'est pas grave, Imogen. Elle fait du bon travail - le meilleur - et c'est pour quoi je suis venu." Il loucha le long du premier pied, qui était en bois de cerisier incrusté d'or et se terminant en serre de phœnix. "Un peu voyant, je pense." Il la reposa et examina la deuxième, un morceau vaillant de chêne sombre, au grain lisse, subtilement enchâssé d'argent et au pied en serre de dragon. "Hum!. Pas mal..." Le troisième était le plus simple de tous, bois d'érable cerclé de fer, avec la patte d'un lion pour pied. Peut-être trop simple ?

Il regarda de l'un à l'autre un instant, indécis, puis se tourna brusquement et tendit les deux à Imogen. "Et bien ? Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Un instant son visage se vida de surprise, mais fidèle à son caractère, elle récupéra rapidement son équilibre. "Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui le porterai, mais ... je préfère plutôt celui-ci." Elle toucha la jambe au pied de dragon.

"Pas l'autre ? Tu es sûre ?"

Elle eu l'air exaspéré. "Écoute, si tu as déjà fait ton choix, pourquoi te déranger à me le demander ?"

Il lui fit un sourire tordu. "Ne sois pas si susceptible, jeune fille. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu en penses."

Imogen soupira. "L'autre est trop morne. Ce n'est pas ... il ne te va pas, pas plus que le phoenix." Elle hésita, puis ajouta avec une touche défensive, "Pas que cela importe. Avec tes robes, personne ne le verra jamais de toute façon ... non ?"

"Hum!," dit Alastor pensivement et reposa le pied de bois d'érable sur le plancher.

"Bien ?" vint la voix stridente d'Ursula de derrière eux. "Trouvé celui que vous voulez ?"

"Oui." Il le lui tendit.

"Bon choix," dit-elle, avec une approbation réticente. "Ce chêne est un excellent bois, résistant." Elle le souleva, puis le coinça sous son bras et retira un tampon de quelque substance grisâtre, pareille à mastic de sa poche, le pétrissant pour le rendre souple dans ses mains grandes, noueuses. "Bien alors, enlève ce vieux morceau d'ordure que tu portes et nous nous assurerons que cela va." Elle cogna le mastic sur la base du nouveau pied, l'étendant abondamment sur la surface.

Alastor pouvait sentir le regard fixe d'Imogen brûler l'arrière son cou comme il se baissa et tira l'ourlet de ses robes, tapota son pied provisoire de sa baguette et murmura "Resolvo". La jambe tomba au plancher, révélant quelques centimètres de cuisse traumatisée, velue et le bout brillant et pelé du moignon qui avait une fois été son genou. Automatiquement il se trouva à écouter pour entendre la prise de souffle d'Imogen, mais elle ne fit aucun son.

"Ne t'installe pas trop confortablement," ordonna Ursula, pinçant l'épaule ses robes pour accentuer ses dires. "J'ai besoin que tu te lèves et mettes ton poids là-dessus." Comme Maugrey se soulevait sur ses pieds, s'appuyant fort sur le dossier de la chaise comme tuteur, la sorcière-ébèniste ajouta brusquement, "Là, la fille, rends-toi utile." Elle jeta le nouveau pied en bois à Imogen. "Je suis trop vieille pour ramper sur le plancher."

La bouche d'Imogen s'aplanit dans une ligne droite et un instant elle sembla lutter avec des impulsions dangereuses. Mais enfin, sans un mot, elle descendit de sa chaise et s'agenouilla sur le plancher devant Alastor, tenant le pied droit pour lui.

Apparemment, pensa Maugrey, il était temps que quelqu'un allège l'atmosphère. "Oh et tant que tu y es, jeune fille," lui dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, "cela t'ennuierait-il d'aller chercher mes pantoufles ?"

"Vous ne voulez pas dire ma pantoufle, Amiral Nelson ?" répliqua-t-elle et puis lui sourit, son humeur visiblement améliorée. Elle avait pris sa plaisanterie exactement comme il avait su qu'elle le ferait - comme la preuve qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'il appréciait le sacrifice elle faisait pour lui.

"Nelson a perdu son bras, femme, pas sa jambe," gronda-t-il, faisant glisser son poids précautionneusement sur son moignon. Il vacilla dangereusement, mais la main d'Imogen partit en flèche et saisit son bras, le stabilisant. Elle savait parfaitement pour Nelson, bien sûr : elle le taquinait juste, sachant que l'histoire navale moldue était un de ses pêchers mignons et qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister à la corriger. Il pouvait le voir maintenant, dans le scintillement espiègle de son œil.

"Hum!," dit Ursula, louchant sur son œuvre. "Ça ne va pas si mal, juste besoin d'un peu moins du côté gauche là. Bien, arrête."

Appuyé sur l'épaule d'Imogen, Maugrey remit son poids sur son bon pied. Il avait à peine fini quand Ursula fit disparaître la jambe de bois sans cérémonie de dessous lui, enleva le mastic et marcha à grands pas vers son établi. Louchant sur le modèle qu'elle avait fait de son moignon, elle murmura un charme et tapota sa baguette magique contre le haut de la jambe de bois. Quelques copeaux volèrent en l'air, puis une cascade de poussière fine et avec un frottement vif de son tablier pour polir le bois nouvellement retaillé, le travail d'Ursula fut fini.

"Là," dit-elle, revenant vers eux et poussant le pied dans les mains de Maugrey. "Prends en soin. Et mets un meilleur charme de coussinage sur celui-ci, cette fois. Aucun sens d'être martyr."

"Je peux le faire," dit Imogen, rencontrant le regard fixe d'Ursula honnêtement avec le sien. "Les charmes sont ma spécialité."

"Hmph," dit Ursule, la regardant de bas en haut avec un scepticisme évident. "Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, la fille - mais Alastor les a toujours aimées dodues."

"Assez," grinça Maugrey, prenant fermement le bras d'Imogen comme la jeune femme se raidissait sous l'offense. "Arrête de harceler la fille, Ursula et prépare la facture. Le plus tôt j'aurai payé le plus tôt nous serons hors de ton chemin."

La tête d'Ursula se releva brusquement sur son cou ridé et fané. "Ne m'insulte pas, Alastor. Je n'ai pas oublié-"

"D'accord," répondit-il d'un ton délibéré. "Alors ne m'insulte pas non plus. Ou mes amis."

Pour la première fois, la vieille sorcière ébéniste sembla vraiment confuse. Son regard fixe glissa loin du sien, embarrassé et elle mâcha sa mince lèvre inférieure.

"Nous ne te retiendrons pas, Ursula," lui dit-il plus doucement. "C'est un travail excellent et j'en suis reconnaissant. Prends soin de toi et ton garçon, où qu'il soit. Aucun doute que nous nous reverrons."

Ursule fit opina du chef et ses yeux donnèrent un petit coup bref vers Imogen. Alors elle renifla, se tourna et s'éloigna à grands pas. Quand elle eut disparu encore une fois derrière la commode et que le son sec de râpage de son rabot eut repris, Alastor se rabaissa lourdement dans la chaise et leva les yeux vers Imogen.

"Je te prendrai au mot sur cette offre," dit-il. "Un charme de coussinage et un sort de prise rapide, si tu t'en sens capable - et ensuite nous partirons."

* * *

"D'accord," dit Imogen comme ils se glissaient dans un isoloir au Chaudron Baveur quelques minutes plus tard. "Il y a quelque chose, je peux le dire. Alors ... accouche."

Maugrey souleva ses sourcils. "Quelque chose ?" dit-il, gardant sa voix douce, quoique intérieurement il se maudissait. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit à Imogen.

"Toi et cette ébéniste. S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que c'est un ancien amour."

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit à haute voix, autant de soulagement que d'amusement. "Ursula ? Grand Merlin, non!"

"Et bien, elle semble certainement s'être préposée au poste de ton Protecteur En chef." Elle but sa boisson pensivement, à petits coups. "Pour ne pas mentionner fournisseur de jambe gratuit."

Son visage redevint sobre. "Oui, et bien, il y a une sorte de compréhension entre nous. Son mari, Obadiah - il était un de mes vieux camarades Aurors. Nous nous sommes battus ensemble contre Grindelwald, quand nous étions tous les deux des bleus, et pendant de longues années après. Quand il est mort, je lui ai dit que je visiterai sa veuve et son garçon de temps en temps, m'assurerais qu'ils allaient bien." C'était moins que la moitié de l'histoire, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait facilement dire. Même maintenant, la pensée de la mort d'Obadiah March le peinait, physiquement autant que mentalement et il se surprit à frotter sa cuisse dans un geste réfléchi.

Les yeux bruns d'Imogen rencontrèrent les siens, judicieux et inébranlables. "Alors c'est comme ça que tu as perdu ta jambe. En sauvant Obadiah - ou en essayant."

Il cracha presque son Firewhisky à travers la table. Essuyant sa bouche abîmée de l'arrière sa main, il réussit à dire d'une voix étranglée, "Comment au nom de-"

"Et bien, c'est la seule explication qui concorde aux faits, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Imogen calmement. "Ursula semble penser qu'elle te doit une provision de jambes de bois à vie et s'offense à une simple suggestion de paiement. Et en me basant sur ce que j'ai vu d'elle, je doute fortement qu'elle fasse cette sorte d'offre au premier Auror retraité et ex-camarade de son mari venu."

La jeune fille était rusée, aucun doute là-dessus. Il la regarda un instant du coin de l’œil comme elle remuait sa boisson - quelque mélange multicolore aux fruits avec un petit bâton - et pas pour la première fois, il se trouva regretter qu'il n'ait pas cinquante ans de moins et qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup mieux préservé. Enfin il se racla la gorge et dit, "Et bien, tu aurais raison de dire cela."

"Raconte moi," dit-elle, sa voix douce et pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre commandant et il se surprit à répondre presque avant de penser.

"C'était il y a bien des années, tôt dans la première guerre contre Voldemort. J'avais mes deux yeux alors et les deux pieds pour aller avec et seulement quelques-unes de ces cicatrices." Il avait même été estimé bel-homme à cette époque, aussi impossible que cela semble maintenant. "Nous étions dehors en patrouille, par une nuit calme et alors tout à coup quatre Mangemorts ont transplané directement devant nous. Ils avaient été avertis par un espion au Ministère, savaient où nous nous dirigerions - nous n'avions aucune chance. Ils ont eu Obadiah d'abord – l'ont frappé avec- "

Il fit une pause et prit une grande gorgée de sa flasque. Finir à raconter cette histoire, de toutes les histoires, à Imogen particulièrement, était plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et pourtant c'était peut-être celle qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'entendre. Il se racla la gorge et continua rudement, "C'était un sort sombre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était me battre, pour nos deux vies, jusqu'à ce que de l'aide ne vienne. Et lorsque les autres Aurors sont arrivés, le même diable de noir-vêtu qui avait ensorcelé Obadiah avait fait sauté ma jambe et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester allongé là comme un idiot sanglant et inutile tandis que le combat continuait ... et écouter mon meilleur ami mourir."

"Intorqueo," dit-elle, sa voix à peine audible. "Le sort de Tors-Boyau. N'est-ce pas."

Maugrey avala durement, sentant le whisky brûler le fond de sa gorge. "Oui".

Imogen poussa sa boisson à travers la table. "Je dois sortir d'ici," dit- elle catégoriquement, enveloppant ses robes de pourpre et or plus près d'elle, comme si elle sentait un froid soudain. "Pouvons-nous – cela te dérangerait-il d'aller marcher ?"

C'était parti, alors. Si cela n'arrivait pas maintenant, alors jamais. "Bien sur que non," dit-il, plus doucement qu'à son habitude et laissa tomber une poignée de Mornilles sur la table. "Allons y."

* * *

Il ne faisait pas bon rôder dans le Chemin de Traverse un samedi après- midi, bien sûr; et il était sûr que les rues du côté moldu du Chaudron Baveur étaient encore plus encombrées et bruyantes - pour ne pas mentionner que les deux d'entre eux n'étaient guère habillés pour cela. Alors finalement, après un bref colloque, Alastor et Imogen transplanèrent au Parc de Richmond, juste à l'extérieur de Londres.

Une fois là, Imogen jeta un Charme de Repérage de Moldus rapide et, ayant trouvé un chemin sur lequel peu de personnes semblaient être présentes, ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, suivant une trajectoire sinueuse qui les menait ça et là parmi les arbres. Enfin, d'une voix basse très différente de ses tons habituels expansifs, assez impétueux, Imogen dit :

"Merci, Alastor."

Il s'étonna. "Pour quoi ?"

"Pour ... oh, ne fait pas l'idiot. Tu sais. Pour tout." Elle posa une main sur son bras, le faisant s'arrêter pour la regarder. Les yeux qui rencontrèrent les siens étaient sombres et sérieux, bizarrement attentifs. "Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Pour être un ami. Pour m'avoir fait sortir de l'appartement aujourd'hui, m'avoir donné une chance de faire quelque chose ... c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, même si je ne le savais pas."

"Ce n'était rien, jeune fille. Tu m'as fait plus d'une faveur toi-même, s'il en vient à ça." Curieusement, il se trouva presque embarrassé; il y avait un tel sérieux sur le visage d'Imogen.

"Peut-être." Son regard fixe tint le sien. "Mais je ne t'ai jamais remercié correctement et..." Sa voix s'estompa. Alastor eut à peine le temps de penser cela ne ressemblait pas à Imogen de laisser une phrase non terminée avant que les doigts de celle-ci ne s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers le bas et que ses lèvres douces, entre-ouvertes ne rencontrent les siennes.

Son impulsion première, indigne, fut d'être ardemment reconnaissant pour la potion de Régénération des nerfs que sa nièce et son nouveau mari avaient inventé entre eux, qui avait rétabli le mouvement et la sensation au côté gauche de son visage. Sa seconde pensée, également déplacée, était qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'on l'avait embrassé, particulièrement avec cette sorte d'ardeur et d'approfondissement et qu'il se rappellerait de ce moment pour le reste de sa probalement-pas-beaucoup-plus-longue vie. Ces deux pensées ensemble firent qu'Alastor Maugrey se tint tout à fait tranquille pendant plusieurs secondes délicieuses avant que sa raison et son meilleur jugement ne reprennent le contrôle : alors, à contrecœur, il s'arracha d'Imogen et secoua la tête.

"Il n'y a aucun besoin de faire cela," dit-il , sa voix dure de l'effort de se retenir : il s'était senti si bien avec elle dans ses bras, il voulait plus que tout l'y avoir de nouveau. "Quoique ce soit très gentil de ta part- "

"Gentil!" Son ton était incrédule. "Tu penses que c'était un acte de charité ?"

Maugrey resta ahuri. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu d'Imogen, pas du tout. Ce n'était certainement pas pourquoi il l'avait invitée d'aujourd'hui, ou l'avait amenée ici; jusqu'à il y a trente secondes il n'aurait pas pensé possible, encore moins probable, que les événements prennent cette tournure. Ne sachant pas que dire, ou même que penser, il examina le visage levé vers lui, notant la couleur de ses joues, l'intensité presque fiévreuse de son regard fixe...

Et subitement il sut.

"Jeune fille," dit-il très doucement. "Ne te fais pas cela. Tu as toute ta jeune vie devant toi. Et tu vaux plus que cela, beaucoup plus. Peu importe combien tu puisses avoir envie de faire quelque chose de précipité et d'impétueux-"

"Ce n'est pas impétueux." Sa voix était aussi calme que celle de Maugrey. "J'ai pensé à cela pendant une longue période de temps, Alastor. Plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Et je ne suis pas la seule, non plus - ou est-ce que tu flirtais juste avec moi, ce jour là à Poudlard ?"

Cela lui prit seulement une seconde pour se rappeler de cette conversation, il y a deux semaines. Couchée sur un lit de l'hôpital de campagne, blanche de douleur et s'accrochant à peine à la conscience, elle avait eu encore assez d'esprit pour lui faire une de ses remarques flirteuses caractéristiques.

"Incorrigible femme." Avait-il grondé contre elle." Vous ne prenez jamais rien au sérieux n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui dit que je ne vous prends pas au sérieux ?" Sa voix avait été rauque, à peine audible, mais son sourire avait tiré violemment sur le cœur d'Alastor.

"Moi. Mais à votre place, femme, je ne serais pas si sûr que vous ne devriez pas…"

Las de la bataille, rendu faible par soulagement de savoir qu'elle vivrait, il avait dit plus que ce qu'il avait voulu : les mots avaient été une plaisanterie, mais ils étaient aussi un avertissement. Vous vous amusez seulement un peu avec un vieil homme laid, jeune fille et vous ne voulez pas faire de mal, je sais. Mais aussi laid et vieux que je soie, je suis toujours un homme, et je ne suis ni aveugle ni mort… alors faites un peu attention.

Après tout, il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait pu vouloir donner une autre quelconque signification à ce qu'elle disait ...

N'est-ce pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non, l'idée même était un non-sens. Alastor n'était pas un imbécile; il savait ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir chaque matin. Quoi qu'Imogen puisse penser qu'elle ressente en ce moment, quoi qu'elle puisse se croire préparée à faire, elle ne pensait pas clairement et c'était tout. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Imogen, la regardant sobrement.

"Imogen. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré, cette dernière semaine. Je n'ai pas oublié à quoi cela ressemblait, la première fois que j'ai dû tuer quelqu'un."

La couleur se draina de son visage. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec…"

"Tout, mon amour. Crois moi." Il avait dérapé là, mais il n'y avait pas le temps de se le reprocher; il parlait trop rapidement, désirant qu'elle l'écoute, le croie. "Dès que tu as le temps d'y penser, cela te rend malade de l'intérieur. Tu te demandes s'il n'y aurait pas pu avoir quelque autre moyen ... et c'est une question à laquelle tu ne peux pas répondre. Si tu as une conscience du tout, cela te mange, la nuit et le jour, jusqu'à ce que tu ne commences à croire que tu ne mérites pas d'être vivant toi-même."

Elle ne dit rien, le regarda simplement fixement, ses yeux énormes et hantés. Il se cuirassa et replongea :

"C'est alors que tu commences à vouloir faire quelque chose de fou, d'idiot, quelque chose d'impulsif et de dangereux. J'ai vu plus qu'un jeune Auror ruiner sa carrière, sa famille, sa vie, dans cet état d'âme." Il prit une respiration profonde. "Et je ne resterai pas assis là à te laisser faire la même chose."

"Je ne..." Sa voix tremblait. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler."

C'était une démonstration de courage, mais son visage était horriblement blanc. Elle s'effondrerait avant une minute, il en était sûr. Doucement mais inexorablement il s'empara de son bras, la mena le long du chemin vers un banc en fer forgé à demi-caché dans l'ombre des arbres et la fit s'asseoir avant de ne parler de nouveau.

"Tu n'es pas logique, jeune fille. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es jeune et avenante et tu as un esprit vif : ce serait un crime que de rejeter tout ce cela. Et quoi que tu penses que tu veuilles, en ce moment, ce n'est sûrement pas une vieille ruine comme moi."

Elle inspira, des taches de couleur agitée montant à ses joues. "Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr que tu sais ce que je veux ? Ou pourquoi ?"

Il resta silencieux, ses yeux dans ceux d'Imogen. Elle bougea sur le banc, inconfortable, détourna son regard de lui et continua avec un calme manifestement forcé : "Bien. Et bien, je ne peux pas mettre ta modestie en défaut, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cela n'a pas de sens, pour toi, que tu me tiennes à cœur. Mais Alastor-" ses yeux revinrent vers les siens, suppliant - "tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu es remarquable."

"Oh, je n'ai aucun doute d'être un type bizarre," dit-il brusquement. "On pourrait dire que j'en ai fait carrière. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour qu'une jolie jeune femme comme toi -"

Elle rit, un peu amèrement. "Jolie jeune femme. Maintenant ça c'est une expression que je n'entends pas souvent. Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? De ton point de vue je dois avoir l'air d'avoir toute les occasions du monde de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais partager ma vie . Des hordes de prétendants passionnés frappant à ma porte." Ses lèvres formèrent une ligne dure et elle secoua la tête. "Non, Alastor. Crois-le ou pas, tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais rencontré qui n'ait pas peur de moi."

"Avoir peur de toi ?" Il était déconcerté. "Jeune fille, que veux tu dire ? Tu as un grand nombre d'hommes qui t'appellent amie. N'importe quel imbécile peut voir qu'ils t'aiment - aiment ta compagnie."

"Oh, oui. Imogen Crump, la Vie de la Soirée. Celle Sur Qui On Peut Compter. Racontez lui même vos soucis si personne d'autre n'est disponible. Mais jamais rien de plus." Sa voix baissa. "Et c'est aussi bien. Parce qu'ils sont beaux garçons, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils sont - des garçons. Et ce sera un long, long moment avant qu'ils n'aient grandi assez pour ne pas être intimidés par quelqu'un comme moi."

Maintenant il commençait à comprendre. Il était assez vrai qu'Imogen avait un équilibre et une intelligence qui la rendaient formidable : quoique ses façons soient relaxées et son esprit accommodant, elle était bien trop rapide à voir et faire des remarques sur les folies et les marottes de ceux qui l'entouraient. Même si elle avait eu un œil magique comme celui de Maugrey, sa perspicacité aurait à peine pu avoir été plus aiguë - ou plus déconcertante pour un jeune homme moyen. En fait, quand Alastor repensait à ce à quoi il avait ressemblé à vingt-cinq ou même trente, il doutait avoir été près à affronter une fille comme Imogen lui-même.

"Mais tu es différent," continua-t-elle passionnément, " ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu n'es pas rebuté par mes taquineries – tu peux en faire aussi bien qu'en subir. Tu sais qui tu es et tu sais ce que tu veux de la vie et tu ne te sens pas menacé par quelqu'un qui sait les mêmes choses. Et tu as du feu, tu es prêt à te battre pour ce que tu crois et défendre ce qui est juste peu importe à quel prix - sais-tu comme cela est rare ?"

"Rare, peut-être," gronda-t-il, déterminé à ne pas montrer combien ses mots l'avaient secoué. "Mais cela ne me rend pas le seul. Et à vingt-six ans, jeune fille, tu n'as pas vécu assez longtemps pour renoncer à l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un de ton âge - et une apparence meilleure que la mienne."

Elle resta silencieuse alors, mais la position butée de sa mâchoire lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincue. Il continua plus doucement, "Cela n'a aucun sens, Imogen. Tu ne penses pas logiquement en ce moment, même si tu peux dire le contraire. Donne toi quelques semaines et tu verras-"

"Quelques semaines ?" Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Tu n'as vraiment pas idée, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai préparé dans mon imagination coupable comme forme d'autopunition. Oui, il est vrai que je ne peux pas m'ôter la mort de Muriel Groggins de la tête, mais-" Elle s'arrêta, avalant durement et finit dans ce qui était presque un chuchotement, "Je pense à toi depuis longtemps, Alastor. Quoi que tu puisses penser, ce qui est arrivé à la Bataille de Poudlard n'est pas la raison."

"Peut-être pas," dit-il, comme une nouvelle compréhension commençait à se former dans sa tête, "mais je doute que tu puisses dire la même de ce qui est arrivé après."

Quand elle avait dit la Bataille de Poudlard, l'esprit d'Alastor était retourné au souvenir de Maud debout sur le terrain de Quidditch : pâle, débraillée et aux yeux cernés, et pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre belle d'une manière transcendante, comme une jeune mariée se doit de l'être. Son visage était éclairé de joie comme elle tenait les mains de l'homme grand, aux cheveux sombres devant elle, prononçant avec lui les vœux antiques qui les lieraient ensemble pour la vie.

A ce moment là, Maugrey avait jeté un coup d’œil vers le bas à Imogen, couchée sur son lit et vu son sourire trembler soudainement, ses yeux scintiller avec des larmes peu habituelles. Il avait alors pris cela comme la preuve que ses blessures internes lui faisaient toujours mal, ou bien qu'elle pleurait de bonheur pour le mariage, comme les femmes le faisaient souvent; mais maintenant...

Imogen regardait le sol, sans parler. Il dit d'une voix aussi douce qu'il put, "Étais-tu amoureuse de lui ?"

Elle cligna de yeux et sa tête se releva. "De qui ?"

"Rogue."

Sa mâchoire tomba et elle le regarda fixement avec des yeux grands ouverts. Alors, subitement, elle explosa d'un rire incontrôlable, une main saisissant son estomac encore délicat pour se maintenir. "Severus Rogue," s'étrangla-t-elle, quand elle put parler. "Oh, non, Dieu merci."

"Bien, il n'est pas l'un de ces petits gars timides sans sens de l'orientation, n'est-ce pas ? Et Maud n'a absolument pas semblé objecter à son apparence, même si elle n'est pas beaucoup meilleure que la mienne-"

"Je rendrais Severus Rogue fou," haleta Imogen, "en environ deux heures. Et il ne le nierait pas, non plus." Elle prit un mouchoir de sa manche, se moucha et continua d'un ton plus calme, "Non, crois moi, cette pensée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Maud peut l'avoir et bonne chance à elle - mais cet homme n'est pas certainement mon type. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ... ?"

A l'évidence, il avait manqué le mille; mais il était toujours convaincu d'avoir touché la cible. "Mais tu l'envies, tout de même – n'est-ce-pas ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda qu loin, ne voulant pas ou ne pouvant pas parler.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de craindre que j'aie une moins haute opinion de toi à cause de cela, si c'est le cas. En fait-" Il frotta son nez en ruine, un peu maladroitement - "tu ne serais pas la seule, dans ce cas."

Imogen laissa échapper un soupir de résignation et ses épaules s'effondrèrent. "C'est si stupide d'être jalouse de Maud," dit-elle d'une voix peinée. "Je veux dire, avec tout ce qu'elle a enduré ces quelques dernières années et Rogue aussi - je pense que je serais devenu folle, ou aurais tout abandonné, longtemps avant de jamais arriver au mariage."

Maugrey en doutait - Imogen était en chaque point aussi coriace et résolue que sa nièce, voire plus - mais il resta silencieux, la laissant parler.

"Et je suis heureuse pour eux, vraiment je le suis, ou du moins je pense que Maud mérite d'être heureuse, mais..." Elle fit un geste impuissant des mains. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les envier, aussi. Parce que je sais que je n'aurai jamais rien de ce genre ..." Elle respira à fond. "Oh, que je sois maudite, je déteste les gens qui s'apitoient sur eux-même," éclata-t-elle et porta rageusement le mouchoir à ses yeux.

Silencieusement, sachant que cela pourrait ne pas être le mouvement le plus sage et sentant pourtant qu'il pouvait difficilement faire autre chose, Alastor s'étendit et mit son bras autour d'elle. Elle se raidit un instant, comme sur le point de se retirer brusquement; puis subitement elle se fondit contre lui et enterra son visage dans ses robes.

Ça, enfin, c'était ce pour quoi il l'avait fait sortir - un bon pleur sur une épaule de confiance, une chance de libérer le chagrin refoulé qu'elle retenait depuis la bataille. Que ce soit la culpabilité de la mort de Muriel ou la jalousie irrationnelle qu'elle venait d'avouer ou quelque combinaison embrouillée des deux, quelque chose l'avait empoisonnée de l'intérieur et elle avait besoin de le libérer. Cet après-midi et leur conversation, ne s'étaient certainement pas déroulés comme il s'y était attendu, mais si le résultat était le même...

Imogen disait quelque chose d'une voix épaisse, son visage assourdi contre son épaule. Il recula un peu, et dit d'une voix plus rude qu'il n'en avait l'intention, "Qu'est cela, jeune fille ?"

Elle bougea un peu, reniflant. "Si je ne m'étais pas battue avec Muriel, elle aurait tué Maud ... il n'y aurait pas eu de mariage duquel je puisse être jalouse. Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter, et pourtant... cela n'aide pas."

Il serra ses bras autour d'elle, sans parler, en écoutant juste. Après un moment elle prit une respiration frissonnante et continua :

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ... je devrais avoir été capable d'arrêter Muriel sans la tuer. Mais quand elle m'a frappé avec le sort de Tors-Boyaux ... et je ne pouvais pas même voir clairement à cause de la douleur ... elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de voir George Weasley dans la bataille et qu'elle allait le tuer, aussi ... elle a levé sa baguette, l'a dirigée vers le gros du combat et a dit ' Avada - '"

Il la sentit avaler et sa main s'embrouilla dans l'épaule des robes de Maugrey. "Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que je n'allais pas sauver la vie de Maud et pas celle de George ... je devais l'arrêter. J'aurais pu utiliser un Charme Silencieux, mais j'avais peur qu'elle y résiste d'une façon ou d'une autre et réessaie et je savais que j'avais seulement la force pour encore un sort ... donc j'ai lancé un Sortilège Suffoquant sur elle à la place. Et elle est tombée. Et quand j'ai réussi à me redresser et à ramper vers elle ... elle n'était pas juste inconsciente. Elle était ... morte."

Maugrey inclina la tête lentement. C'était tout à fait comme ce à quoi il avait pensé; plus par accident que par dessein. Imogen n'était simplement pas du type à tuer quelqu'un sans réflexion, même un ennemi. Mais même comme cela, quelque chose dans son histoire ne semblait pas tout à fait coller.

Il ramena son esprit à la bataille, se remémorant cette nuit. Il avait vu Imogen et Muriel se battre de loin, quoiqu'il ait été trop loin et trop occupé lui-même à se battre pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Elles s'étaient trouvées haut sur la pente, près du mur du château, tandis qu'il avait été en bas au bord de la Forêt Interdite et c'était là qu'il avait vu...

"Imogen."

Elle leva un visage marbré, barbouillé de larmes vers lui. "Quoi ?"

"George Weasley n'était pas près de vous, quand vous vous battiez. Je l'ai vu moi-même partir en courant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Quoi que Muriel ait dit, elle n'aurait pas pu le voir, encore moins jeter le Sortilège de Mort sur lui."

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle semble soulagée, mais elle baissa seulement la tête de nouveau. "Je le sais. Maintenant."

"Alors par pitié, femme, arrête de te blâmer. Muriel a jeté une malédiction lente, vicieuse sur toi et ensuite t'a délibérément incité à la tuer. Elle a fait le même choix que la moitié de l'armée de Voldemort a fait cette nuit là - mourir, plutôt que de retourner à Azkaban." Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Tu n'as pas commis de meurtre, Imogen. Muriel Groggins s'est suicidée."

"Je sais - mais c'était une perte si maudite, stupide, inutile!" Son corps était devenu raide de colère, ses poings serrés comme si elle résistait à l'impulsion de les frapper contre la poitrine de Maugrey. "Tout cela - tant perdu - je n'ai pas même sauvé George, il n'en avait pas besoin - et pour le reste de ma vie je vais voir le visage mort de Muriel dans mon esprit-"

"Assez." Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, la regarda dans les yeux. "Tu as raison, ce souvenir ne te quittera pas. Mais si tu lui laisses assez de temps, il s'effacera. Ne laisse pas Muriel avoir le dernier mot, tu m'entends ? Elle voulait que tu souffres jusqu'à ta mort, avec son meurtre comme dernière pensée - mais tu as survécu." Il la secoua un peu, pas durement, juste assez pour être sûr qu'il avait son attention. "Tu es vivante, Imogen. Alors vis!"

Un instant elle le re regarda, rougissant et un peu confuse. Alors elle dit d'une voix tendue, "Que penses-tu que j'essayais de faire quand je t'ai embrassé?"

Il cligna des yeux, sursauta.

"Je n'essaye pas de partir en courant, Alastor," continua-t-elle doucement. "Je ne renonce pas à l'espoir - je cherche à atteindre la meilleure chance que j'aie. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas croire que vraiment, tu me tiens vraiment à cœur ? Que je puisse en réalité te vouloir comme quelque chose de plus qu'un ami cher et à qui je puisse faire confiance ?"

"Imogen." Sa voix était rauque et il réussit tout juste à trouver les quelques mots suivants. "Tu es ... une fille sensée. Il vaut mieux que nous fassions tous les deux face aux faits." Il se racla la gorge. "Regarde les choses comme elles le sont vraiment."

"Des choses." Elle inclina sa tête de côté, ses doigts enroulant et déroulant d'une mèche des longs cheveux gris. "Comme..."

Sa raison s'envola. Il attrapa sa main, et dit brusquement, "Arrête-ça."

Elle se blottit contre lui et il sentit son sourire. "Je vérifiais juste. Continue."

"Oui. Et bien..." Qu'avait-il été sur le point de dire ? Il regarda vers le bas le sommet de sa tête, le bol brillant de cheveux châtains tacheté de lumière du soleil et sentit un mal dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années. Il n'avait jamais cherché quelque chose comme cela, ne l'avait même jamais imaginé possible et maintenant ici il devait le donner. Quelque chose se cassa alors en lui et il se trouva à parler avec une honnêteté crue qui allait contre toute sa prudence et modération innées :

"Si j'avais le culot d'offrir cette épave de corps et les quelques années qui me restent à qui que ce soit, jeune fille, ce serait à toi. Mais je ne chargerais aucune femme - moins encore une si jeune et pleine de vie - avec ma vieillesse, ni ne lui demanderais de partager les ennemis que j'ai faits au cours des années. Je peux protéger ma maison avec cent charmes et rester aussi en forme que mon le bon pied me le permettra, mais cependant ce ne sera pas longtemps avant quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi ne s'épuise, ou que quelqu'un m'attrape finalement dans un moment d'inattention. Et quand cela arrivera, je ne peux pas supporter la pensée de te peiner."

"Alastor." Elle toucha son visage très doucement, ses doigts traçant la cicatrice qui courrait sur sa joue. "C'est trop tard pour cela. Si tu mourrais maintenant, ou dans une heure - je serais en deuil."

"Je ... l'apprécie, jeune fille. Mais il n'y a aucun sens à rendre cela pire. Et ce n'est pas seulement cela, non plus." Il secoua la tête. "Il y a tant que je ne peux pas te donner."

"Quoi ?" Sa bouche grimaça. "Des diamants ? Des fourrures ? Des voyages sur la Riviera ?"

"Des enfants."

Cela la fit se redresser brusquement, le regardant avec des yeux soudainement sobres. "Je sais," dit-elle . "C'est une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai pensé à toi."

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait attendue. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ahuri. Que diable voulait-t-elle dire par la ? Elle regrettait qu'il n'aie pas de jeunes pour illuminer sa vieillesse ? Et bien, il avait déjà élevé Maudie et ses enfants - s'il vivait assez longtemps pour les voir - seraient tout qu'il pourrait vouloir de cette façon. Sûrement qu'Imogen devait le savoir aussi bien que lui.

"Tu vois," continua Imogen tranquillement, "les enfants ne sont pas ... exactement dans mes plans pour l'avenir, non plus."

"Et bien, maintenant, il est trop tôt pour en être sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux le penser maintenant, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes femmes changer d'avis, quelques années plus tard-"

"Non." Sa voix était plate. "Tu ne comprends pas, Alastor. Après ce que Muriel m'a fait - les medicomages ont fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais il y avait trop de lésions intérieures-"

Il la regarda fixement, muet d'émotion.

"Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants," dit-elle simplement. "Jamais".

"Oh, mon amour," dit-il, sa voix craquant sur le dernier mot et la reprit dans ses bras, la tenant fermement. "C'est une dure chose, ça."

Si elle pleurait, elle n'en donna aucun signe, mais elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il sentit son exhalation lente contre sa joue. "Ne le dis pas à Maud," chuchota-t-elle après un moment. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle sente jamais ... que j'aie quelque raison que ce soit de regretter d'avoir pris sa place."

Et ça, aussi, c'était tout à fait Imogen. "Je ne dirai rien," dit-il et le pensait : il n'y avait simplement aucune raison de charger Maud de culpabilité, quand elle était déjà si profondément endettée envers Imogen, si reconnaissante envers la femme qui pendant les deux dernières années avait été dans tous les sens son amie la meilleure.

"Mais tu dois comprendre maintenant," continua Imogen doucement. "Que même si par quelque miracle je rencontrais un homme que je pourrais respecter, quelqu'un qui m'accepterait telle que je suis, quelles serait la probabilité qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfants ? Oh, il pourrait le dire tout d'abord - le croire même - mais après quelques années..."

Il poussa un son sceptique à travers sa gorge douloureuse. "Sornettes. Vous pourriez toujours adopter un ou deux, s'il en vient à cela. Et qui peut dire que ce futur mari n'as pas ses propres problèmes à avoir des enfants ? Il pourrait bien être reconnaissant envers une femme qui le tire d'affaire."

Cela obtint un petit reniflement d'elle, presque un rire. "Tu as réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va, j'arrête de peindre mon avenir avec des nuances de ténèbres désespérées. Mais-" Elle recula, examinant son visage - "accepter que tu puisses ne pas être mon seul et unique espoir ne change pas ce que je ressens pour toi, maintenant."

"Imogen-"

"Non, écoute juste. Je n'y suis pas venue à la légère, tu sais, ni même juste par élimination. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi et qu'il ne reste pas grand chose de quelque belle apparence que tu ais eu et franchement, que la plupart des gens pensent que tu es complètement fou. J'ai considéré tout cela. J'ai même pensé à ce à quoi cela pourrait ressembler que de se réveiller à côté de toi le matin et de trouver ta jambe de bois posée contre le mur et ton fol œil roulant dans un verre sur la table de nuit."

Alastor tressaillit involontairement; cette image particulière était bien trop proche de la vérité. Cependant, Imogen continua:

"Et bien sûr, j'ai pensé aux commentaires narquois que je recevrais tous les jours de la part de gens qui penseraient que j'aie pu seulement te choisir pour ta notoriété - ou ton argent." Elle fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils un peu. "As-tu de l'argent ?"

Il fit un bruit ironique. "Pas beaucoup."

"Bien," dit-elle, l'air satisfait. "Cela aurait compliqué le problème. De toute façon, le point est - j'ai pensé à toutes ces choses et tu sais, je me suis étonnée en arrivant à la conclusion que vraiment, vraiment, je m'en fiche. Parce que j'en suis venue à connaître l'homme la dedans-" Elle tapota sa poitrine emphatiquement - "et cet homme est l'un de mes amis les plus chers et les plus estimés, un homme que je respecte profondément, que j'admire ... et que j'aime."

Il n'oublierait jamais ces mots, ou le regard sur son visage comme elle les disait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de douter de sa sincérité et à ce moment là il se rendit compte que tous ses arguments jusqu'à ce point avaient été gaspillés. Qu'il essaie comme il le pourrait, il n'avait aucun espoir de la convaincre qu'il était un prétendant inapte, ou indigne, ou même indésirable. Et il n'y avait aucune raison de feindre qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle; elle savait déjà le contraire.

Mais il n'osait pas hésiter, particulièrement pas maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'une carte en main, un dernier espoir de persuader Imogen d'entendre raison et s'il ne l'utilisait pas immédiatement, ils seraient tous les deux perdus. Regardant son visage ordinaire, et pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre infiniment aimable, utilisant sa volonté pour ne pas faiblir ou hésiter, il parla avec une conviction brusque :

"Même comme cela, Imogen, ce n'est pas possible. S'il y avait seulement mon propre cœur égoïste auquel penser, je serais honoré de t'appeler mienne et laisserais le reste du monde aller se faire pendre. Mais à la minute où nous serons vu comme plus que des amis, ma réputation et mes ennemis seront les tiens. Et c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas te permettre."

Une étincelle de défi éclaira ses yeux. "Je ne suis pas une cible facile, Alastor. Je peux m'occuper-"

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Shh, mon amour, je n'ai pas fini. Pas du tout. Je ne doute pas de ton courage, ni de tes capacités. Tu es une meilleur combattante que ma propre Maudie, bien que je l'aie élevée et lui ai appris du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais là n'est pas la question." Il respira profondément. "Ce que je veux dire est, que tu as du travail à faire au Ministère, du travail important et des gens comptent sur toi. Avant peu tu seras à une place où tu pourras faire beaucoup de bien, si tu continues comme tu le faisais. Mais si tu te prends d'amitié pour moi, tout cela sera ruiné."

"Je ne comprends pas." Sa voix était plate.

"Et bien, tu l'as dit toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ce que l'on appelle de la notoriété. Et tu en aurais aussi. Ce qui est tout à fait bien si tu es juste un chercheur cadet dans un bureau du Ministère sans importance, mais quand tu es sur les rangs pour une haute place au Département du Mystère…"

Il dût faire crédit à Imogen du fait qu'elle avait été bien formée. Sa bouche n'avait même pas frémi et la couleur de son visage resta stable, comme elle leva ses sourcils et dit, "Alastor Maugrey, où vas-tu chercher ces idées ?"

"Ne fait pas l'imbécile, femme," dit-il, pas méchamment, mais fermement néanmoins. "Cela n'a aucun sens de gaspiller notre temps à faire semblant. J'ai mes sources et elles sont bonnes. Tu es l'apprentie d'Euphemia Glossop, qu'elle a elle-même repérée et formée et quand elle se retirera dans une décennie ou deux, il n'y aura personne de mieux pour prendre sa place. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu t'es donnée en spectacle et as attiré l'attention de tous les Sorciers Sombre des Îles Britanniques."

Elle resta silencieuse, sa tête penchée.

"C'est pourquoi il ne peut pas y avoir cela entre nous, mon amour," dit-il. "Il ne doit pas. Mon travail avec le Ministère est fini - le tien commence juste. Il y a beaucoup de gens excellents qui dépendent de toi et tu as la chance de faire plus de bien que j'en aie jamais fait. Je ne peux pas te laisser abandonner tout cela."

Il y eut une longue pause après qu'il eut fini. Enfin elle leva la tête et dit très tranquillement, "J'avais peur que tu ne dises cela."

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour expliquer ou faire des excuses, mais elle leva une main et continua de la même voix soumise mais résolue :

"Non, ne dis rien. Tu as raison. J'ai une responsabilité envers le Ministère et ce serait idiot - et égoïste – de ma part de m'en éloigner. Et si je dois être totalement honnête, Alastor, avec toi et avec moi, je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment préparée à une vie de Constante Vigilance - au moins pas de cette sorte." Elle soupira. "Je n'ai aucun droit de te charger avec de l'inquiétude pour moi et en essayant de me protéger en même temps que toi-même et j'ai peur que c'est que tu aurais à faire."

Il sut alors, qu'il avait gagné - si l'on pouvait appeler cela une victoire. Si elle commençait à penser à des objections par elle même, il était évident qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de se battre. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que si elle avait continué à insister sur la question il aurait très bien pu céder. Même maintenant, il était dur de la laisser partir...

En fait, c'était impossible, parce qu'elle avait planté ses mains fermement sur ses deux épaules et avait approché son visage près du sien, une lueur de son ancienne espièglerie brillant dans son œil. "D'accord," dit-elle, "donc tu ne m'épouseras pas. A l'évidence, nous devrons nous contenter d'une relation torride de six semaines-"

Il aboya de rire. "Six semaines! À mon âge j'aurais de la chance de survivre un jour." Alors son visage se calma et il ajouta, "Et ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches de toute façon, mon amour. Pas vraiment."

Elle sourit, d'un air un peu piteux. "Tu me connais trop bien. Peu importe comment j'essaye d'être atroce et audacieuse, je resterai toujours collée avec ce cœur respectable de Poufsouffle."

"Oui, eh bien, il y a des choses bien pires que d'être loyal et travailleur." Il lui rendit son sourire tordu habituel, essayant d'ignorer la douleur à l'intérieur de lui, sachant qu'elle devait faire de même. Mieux valait garder un visage courageux, pour continuer à vivre sans plus de cause de regret...

Les mains d'Imogen encadrèrent son visage, doucement. "Juste encore une fois, Alastor. En souvenir du passé." Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, soit pour protester ou pour consentir, elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche.

Cette fois il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas répondre de même, ou c'est ce qu'il se dit; il n'avait aucun secret pour elle maintenant, ni quant à ses sentiments ni quant à ses intentions. Donc il la tint dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois, savourant sa douceur, la chaleur de son embrassade et le parfum de ses cheveux, mémoires qu'il garderait avec lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Comme elle, il en était sûr; même si elle trouvait un brave homme avec qui passer sa vie - et il l'espérait sincèrement pour elle - il savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas, ni ce qu'ils avaient partagé ce jour-ci. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle regarderait ce souvenir avec affection et non avec regret.

Enfin il la laissa aller et elle recula avec un sourire un peu hésitant, mais pas moins véritable pour cela. "Amis, alors," dit-elle. "Pas tout à fait comme avant, je sais - mais je suis sûre que nous pouvons le gérer, même à ce sujet la ?"

"Oui," dit Maugrey, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. "Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, jeune fille."

"Ah non ?" demanda-t-elle, se levant du banc et lissant les plis de ses robes.

"Et bien, d'une part, j'ai vraiment intention de venir faire une danse sauvage à ton mariage."

Elle redirigea son regard vers lui et sourit. "Tu veux juste avoir une chance de faire étalage de cette nouvelle jambe de fantaisie."

Il se souleva du banc, marcha d'un pas lourd après elle. "Et bien, c'est comme tu l'as dit chez Ursula. Comment est-ce quelqu'un d'autre pourrait la voir autrement ?"

Imogen rit alors, un rire véritable et spontané qui sonnait - presque - comme sa vieille identité. "Alors je m'assurerai de te mettre sur le devant de la ligne de danse," dit-elle et ils repartirent ensemble le long du chemin.

FIN


End file.
